The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunbelriapu’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new uniform Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive and unique flower coloration.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in April, 2003 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Calbrachoa sp., not patented. The cultivar Sunbelriapu was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.